


at world's end

by Resamille



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pirates of the Carribean AU, its the lets get married mid ship battle scene, yeah you already know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resamille/pseuds/Resamille
Summary: “Tooru,” Suga breathes out. Or maybe he's yelling, but Oikawa just can't hear it very well over the cacophony around them. Suga pauses. “Will you marry me?”“Now?” Oikawa splutters, and flings his sword up, forcing their opponent away. “Is this really the best time?”





	at world's end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [datekogyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datekogyo/gifts).



> fuck you bob fuck you
> 
> none of this is proofed eat my entire ass
> 
> go check out raerara on tumblr that unit is a goddamn enabler

It all started when Oikawa Tooru was eleven years old and Sugawara Koushi drifted into his life. Literally. Oikawa still remembers the pallor of his pale skin when the crew had hauled him onto the deck. Even as Oikawa had torn the pirate's medallion from his neck—to protect him! Oikawa swears it—he'd been still, nearly lifeless.

Some years later, on the deck of a far different boat, Suga doesn't look at all lifeless. In fact, he's fighting for his life. They both are.

When Oikawa had convinced Suga to teach him swordfighting, he'd wanted to learn because it seemed regal, accompanied with a sense of competition and fineness. He hadn't quite expected his skills to be tested by a battle with half-fish pirates.

But, well, sometimes life just takes you for a ride. Oikawa's willing to go with it.

He would, however, like for his life to continue for some time, and right now, the odds aren't exactly in their favor. The clang of metal cuts through the thick air; the rain plasters Oikawa's hair to his head, drips water into his eyes. A single mistake could mean the end—

Suddenly, he's yanked away from his foe by the arm. Automatically, he brings his sword up to attack, but freezes midair at the sight of Suga: panting, disheveled, beautiful.

“Tooru,” Suga breathes out. Or maybe he's yelling, but Oikawa just can't hear it very well over the cacophony around them. Suga pauses. “Will you marry me?”

Oikawa freezes, and in their moment of statue hesitation, one of the Dutchman's crew lunges for them. Suga releases Oikawa, and they split apart to avoid being skewered by the incoming attack. Whirling, Oikawa parries the blow, only to find Suga had done the same. Their gaze meets across the sword of an enemy.

“ _Now_?” Oikawa splutters, and flings his sword up, forcing their opponent away. “Is this really the best time?”

Oikawa turns to deal the pirate, and Suga spins away to defend against another assault. Even as he's battling with a man that's half-lobster, he shouts over his shoulder: “Now might be the only time!”

Oikawa goes quiet to focus on pushing back against a sword that's coming far too close to his neck for comfort. With a final heave, he pushes his assailant away and manages to lunge forward quick enough to stab through his side. In the breath of reprieve after the kill, Suga manages to find him again.

“Tooru, I love you.” Suga turns to kick away an enemy, slices wildly at a passing Trading Company guard, and then turns back to Oikawa. “It's only ever been you. What's your choice?”

Oikawa licks his lips. Fuck it, he loves this man. That's all he needs right? They've been through too much shit to not be able to die together as a married couple. Ideally, many, many years from now, but considering the current situation, probably within the next ten minutes or so.

And maybe Suga still hates him for that thing with Akaashi, even though Oikawa swears it wasn't going anywhere and it really was just to tie Akaashi to the mast so they wouldn't all be eaten by the kracken, but—

None of it matters. He loves Suga. Really, he always has.

“Kuroo!” Oikawa calls suddenly, turning, and out of the corner of his eye he watches Suga's face twist into betrayed confusion. “Marry us!”

Kuroo shoves a body from his sword off the railing of the poop deck and leans over to squint at them through the rain. “What the f—” He's cut off by another pirate attacking him. “I'm a little busy at the moment!”

And well, yeah, Oikawa supposes he and Suga are too. Suga turns to attack someone while Oikawa defends against an incoming sword blow. He pushes back, and hears Suga screeching from the other side of the deck.

“Kuroo, now!”

“Fine, then!” Kuroo calls back, though Oikawa can't see him. He speaks through the battle, while they fight. His words are accompanied not by the music of instruments, but of swords and destruction and piracy. “Dearly beloved—we are gathered here today to—”

Oikawa glances up just in time to see Kuroo get attacked by one of the Dutchman's crew. “—tie your dick in a knot and eat my ass! Fuck off—”

Though he maybe hasn't been to his own wedding before, Oikawa is mostly sure those aren't the right words. He realizes this isn't the most ideal marriage ceremony, but he had wished to be able to look Suga in the eyes or something for their vows.

Just as he thinks that, he takes a step backwards and finds his back pressed against another body, warm in comparison to the cold rain. He whirls, and Suga's free hand automatically comes up to grip his shoulder, pulling him close. They still have to break apart to duck out of the way of another sword battle, but they come back together. Draw together, like magnets.

“Oikawa Tooru,” Suga begins, soundless breathless and giddy despite the death surrounding them. “Do you take me to be your husband?”

Oikawa feels tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. As if it was even a question. “I do,” he manages, and it comes out pitched-high and giddy. “Yes—God yes—”

Suga hesitates, apparently at a loss for words. “Th-that's great!”

As if there was ever any doubt—Oikawa pulls Suga down, tugging him out of the way of an incoming club, and they're torn apart again by the battle.

They dance around the deck, parrying and lunging, each move another breath of life. Oikawa doesn't know if he'll get another chance, so as the scrape and bite of metal against metal rings in his hears, he shouts: “Sugawara Koushi, do you take me to be your husband—”

Somehow, somehow, Suga manages to reach for him in the fray, fingers curling around Oikawa's, and together, they fight.

“—in sickness and in health, with health being the less likely—”

They split apart again, and Oikawa catches Kuroo's gaze as he runs his sword though his opponent. There was a time Oikawa would have been disgusted, but now he's grateful that his friend lives to see another battle. Hopefully, he lives to see another day too.

Hopefully, they all do. That hope is impossible.

Yet, Oikawa finds himself in Suga's arms again, and somehow he thinks maybe, maybe, everything will be okay.

Suga's gaze is fond and adoring and fierce, and everything Oikawa fell in love with all at once. “I do,” he says, with absolute conviction.

“As captain, I now pronounce you—” Kuroo starts, and then cuts off.

Oikawa and Suga dodge out of the way of a lunge, and even as they turn to attack, they don't let go of each other. Oikawa doesn't want to let Suga go ever again, for the rest of their lives. However short.

“—You may kiss—” Kuroo tries again, and is interrupted again.

Suga seems to think its close enough, because he pushes into Oikawa's space, leaning close, but then Oikawa shoves him away to decapitate a pirate charging for them. Once again, they're draw into the battle, unrelenting and ferocious.

“You may kiss—”

Pirates have already taken Oikawa's wedding day away from him once, not again—

Oikawa whirls, furious and wanting nothing more than to just kiss the love of his life, even if it's just one last time. He swings his sword down—

And it clangs harshly against Suga's. They stare at each other, stunned.

“Just kiss!” Kuroo shouts, voice carrying over the angry sounds of battle.

Oikawa grabs Suga's sword arm and uses it to bring him close. Finally, rain pouring down on them, bodies littered at their feet, weapons of still clutched in their hands—

Finally, they kiss. And it's all Oikawa could ever dream of.

The world stops, for a moment. The universe gives them this: this small blessing, a single miracle, a tiny piece of serendipity within the calamity. The battle carries on around them, and they ignore it, trapped in their own bubble. Safe, for a moment. Oikawa relishes it, because his first kiss with his _husband_ may also be his last. The taste of seawater stings against Oikawa's lips, and Oikawa can ask for nothing better.

As long as he has Suga, he needs nothing else in the world.

Later that day, Oikawa finds it's not their last kiss. It's the first of many, and they have a lot to make up for if Suga has to leave at sundown. Oikawa intends to make this day worth it.

 


End file.
